


Powder of Dreams

by Kaiser



Series: Powder of Dreams [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Drug Cartel, Extreme angst, M/M, Naughty Behavior, Odd Kinky Situations, The Counselor AU, schemes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiser/pseuds/Kaiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counselor is a miserable prominent lawyer in New York City. He is a specialist in dealing with convicted drug dealers and their associates. The drug business is not for a man so close to the law, however he craves it with a fiery passion that is threatening to burn him alive. Counselor has a chance to taste what he craves and takes the first opportunity. What could go wrong? Only one deal. Get in and get out. Along the way Counselor finds his happiness in a man that he loves. There is no way to get out of the deal, he is in too deep. Goodness does not always prevail, sometimes you have to be naughty to be on top. </p><p>So, have you been you bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powder of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is based off Ridley Scott's The Counselor. It was a phenomenal movie, but highly misunderstood. This is a plot bunny that I developed over time, and really wanted to write it. This is the prologue that takes place about 7 months in the future. I hope you will enjoy! And don't be shy! Oh and don't forget to be bad! This is dedicated to my lovely friend Harenai~!
> 
> Happy Reading, Kaiser

 A gentle breeze floated in through the open widows, lifting gauzy white curtains in a whirlwind of silky material. The New Mexico morning sun brightened the expansive room streaming in from entire walls made of glass. Rays of light spread over hardwood floors, and crawled over the simple furniture. Their vacation home had little furnishings, which did not bother the owners. They were either in their bed or out enjoying Santa Fe’s night life. They had no desire to entertain friends. It is a private home meant to block out reality and make a happy bubble of ignorance.

Thin duvets, and a mass of downy pillows covered the massive bed that stood in the middle of the room. A sense of privacy engulfed the occupants. No one could see nor hear them, and they could not hear a thing from the outside world. It suited their needs perfectly. Not a whisper floated through the air, only rustling of material echoed through the room.

Pale skin, smattered with delicate freckles peeks from under the duvet. A tanned hand smoothed down a freckled back, worshipping each imperfection. Soft sighs left from parted ruby lips, their owner sinking into the mattress, at the same time pressing into the gentle hand. They did not need to speak. They knew each other so well, it was almost frightening. Telepathy between linked souls, the romantics would say. Cerulean orbs that rivaled the sky peeked open to admire the tanned hand’s owner. All hard lines, and muscles with an unforgiving gaze that softened around the corners when he relaxed. It is a sight to behold, such a hard man become soft by the thought of his lover. How did he get so lucky to find such a man?

“Touch me,” his voice broke the lazy silence.

Counselor chuckled while his hand continued to stroke smooth, freckled skin. “I am touching you.” He shifted closer to his cerulean-eyed lover. “Unless you want me to touch you in the same manner as last night.” His voice dropped to a husky purr, slightly accented and smooth like silk. A shiver passed through the smaller man, and he could not help the moan that left him. It is not fair how Counselor can pull such a response with barely a touch and only a whisper.

Steel orbs locked with darkened blue then their bodies were pressed together. Cool skin quickly heating with teasing fingers, and caressing lips. It is never an act that gets tired. They know each other’s bodies so well but discovers something new each time. Soon breathy sighs gave way to hoarse shouts and barely coherent sentences. Too lost in hazy pleasure to do much else. Fevered bodies came to a peak, shuddering with the force of release too great to keep silent. As they laid there recovering, Counselor realized how lucky his life had become. He had man that he wanted to spend his life with, a job that he never bored of, and soon an influx of income that will keep up with his lover’s lifestyle. Counselor has finally found his happiness, and soon he will not have a care in the world.

However, light is such a delicate force. It can smothered with the gentlest of winds, or consumed entirely by an unforgiving force. Counselor has found his light, but for how long will he be able to hold onto it? Just as his life is beginning there are those that are willing to destroy it. Nothing is set in stone. Not every ending is a happy one. Not every hero wins. Not every man wins. Even the brightest of lights can be devoured. 


End file.
